


Dream a little dream of me

by ReaThompson



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Fem! Yuuri, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri wishes Conrart happy birthday. However, she didn't prepare any gifts for him, so she prepared wishes instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, woohoooo! Hope you all like it. :D Ending inspired by an amazing KKM doujinshi called 'Love Me Tender'.

“Happy birthday.”

Yuuri stood in front of him, smiling brightly. The pale moon light shone on her fair skin, tracing her sweet face. Conrad smiled. “Thank you, Yuuri.” He lifted his hand, and curled his fingers in her hair. He pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry… I didn’t prepare any gift for you,” Yuuri muttered, her face pressed against his muscular chest. He shook his head.

“It’s okay Yuuri. I don’t need a gift, as long as I have you.”

Conrad smiled at her gently, his fingers caressing her soft cheeks. Not pausing to think about what he meant, she immediately responded, “No! I can’t do that!” She pushed him away from her, then lifted out three fingers. “…?” Conrad stared at her curiously. “Three…?” He narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what she meant. “Three gifts, Yuuri?” He smiled. Yuuri shook her head. The two of them understand each other very well, even without words, but this time he was sort of confused. _Was it not gifts? Oh that’s right, she said she didn’t prepare anything_. Conrad ruffled her hair, and with a soft look in his eyes, said, “Yuuri. It doesn’t matter what you give me. I don’t need a gift from you, as long as you’re here with me.” She shook her head at him, “No, Conrad. It’s not fair.” He smiled at her, “What’s not fair, Yuuri?” She replied, “Not fair that only you can give gifts, not me.” He chuckled, a heartwarming sound.

“Three wishes.”

She held out three fingers in front of his face, and cleared her throat. “I will grant you three wishes, Conrad!” Conrad’s eyes widened. He blinked a few times, and a smile broke across his face. “Come on, Conrad! Say something!” Yuuri stared at him in anticipation. She looked so thoroughly happy, that Conrad had lost himself in her smile. “Ah… Well…” Conrad grinned.

“Let me embrace you, Yuuri.”

Conrad slowly reached for her. Yuuri felt his warm arms encircling her body. She could hear his steady breathing, and his body heat. A cold breeze blew by, and she shivered. She knew it would be cold at night, but she didn’t expect it to be this freezing. She clutched onto his shirt, and gripped onto him tightly. She buried her face in his arms, and the two locked in a tight embrace.

After what seemed to be a long time, Conrad slowly pulled his body away from hers.

 “Conrad…?”

Her large black eyes were staring into his. _Sweet, loving Yuuri_. He caressed her cheeks, then said, “Yuuri. Thank you.” He gave her a warm smile, but it was returned with a scowl. “Conrad, I said I’d give you three wishes, didn’t I? So give me another two requests!”

“Yuuri…”

She stared at him with puppy dog eyes. He can’t do anything when she does that. She is just too adorable.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired from the drill earlier, so please forgive me for not being able to come up with any more requests.”

Gazing tenderly into her eyes, Conrad said, “It is late now, Yuuri. You should be going off to bed.” Yuuri shook her head, when she suddenly sneezed. Conrad frowned. It is a cold and chilly night, and she came wearing a simple shirt and thin trousers. Her room is on the other far side of the building, a long distance from here. The thought of her walking alone shivering made him upset. _She sneezed again. At this rate, she’ll get a cold._ Conrad paused for a moment, thinking of how to keep her warm.

“Yuuri, would you like to come into my room?”

Yuuri turned to face him, her bright eyes curious. “You’ll get a cold if you go back in this state. There is a fireplace in my room, and it will keep you warm while I find you something warmer to wear.”  She laughed merrily, “Well, it’s not like I’m going to go back without giving you your wishes anyway!” Conrad chuckled; it felt more like _he_ was granting her wishes, not her granting his.

**\-------------------------**

“Waahh I needed that.”

She sat in front of the fireplace, rubbing her hands gleefully. Conrad smiled, going through his closet to find thick clothes for her to wear. His clothes are too big for Yuuri, but they would have to do. After all, he wouldn’t want her to get a cold. He searched through his closet, and found a woolen jacket. “This would do. Yuuri, please put this o-“ Conrad turned, only to see a sleeping, curled up Yuuri, lying on the floor next to the fireplace.

She looked so peaceful, so sweet, that he could do nothing but watch her.   “Yuuri…” He whispered, then slowly lifted her off the floor. He placed her on his bed, and placed a blanket over her. “Mmh…” Yuuri stirred. She blinked her eyes, then rubbed them. “Oh no, did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry, Conrad. It was just so comfortable that I just-“ She yawned. Trying to hide his grin, Conrad shook his head. “It is okay. It’s late, so it is only natural that you would feel tired.”

Yuuri sat up from his bed. “I’m so sorry for the trouble. I’ll be going now-“ Her eyes widened, “Wait a minute! You haven’t given me a request yet!” Conrad smiled at her. “Yuuri, I’m happy for being able to get one wish. I don’t need that many wishes, you know.” Yuuri rubbed her eyes and yawned. “No, I mean it, Conrad. I want to give you three wishes.” She smiled at him, “That will be my birthday gift for you.” Conrad shook his head, and looked at her kindly.

“Yuuri…”

_Her eyes are slightly reddish. It must be around 1’o clock now._

  “My second request,” Conrad said, “Would be for you to fall asleep now.” With both hands, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. “Huh?” Yuuri said, confused. He pulled the blanket over her. She raised her eyebrow. “That’s it?” Conrad chuckled. “Yes, Yuuri. That’s it.” She shook her head. “No no, I mean, me, falling asleep? Then how about you? What kind of a wish is that??” Conrad smiled at her. “I’m fine, Yuuri. As a soldier, it is common to not get a full day’s rest.” He pointed at the chair nearby. “Besides, there is a chair here that I can sit on, so it’s not so bad.” Yuuri nodded. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” Conrad smiled at her as he patted her head.

“Yes, Yuuri. That is what I want.”

He gently stroked her hair as she lay on his bed. Seeing that she has closed her eyes and fallen asleep, a song drifted into his head. He doesn’t remember most parts of it, for it has been a long time since he has been on earth. He started humming it at first, but slowly, it grew into a soft, slow song:

Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”

Birds singing in the sycamore trees

Dream a little dream of me.

 

Conrad looked out the window. _The stars are really shining bright tonight_. He smiled, looking at her. He sang:

 

Say nighty-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me

While I’m alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me.

 

He slowly moved his head in tune with the rhythm. _Yuuri…_

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be…

 

Conrad chuckled. He continued in a soft voice, “Dream a little dream of me.” Gazing at her tenderly, he lifted her hand. He brushed his lips on her hand, “I am… a greedy man.” He kissed it.

“Yuuri, dream a little dream of me.”

Conrad smiled. Using his other hand, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He blew out the candle nearby.

 

_My precious treasure…_

_Yuuri._


End file.
